Sheppards and Potters
by pantherscout
Summary: Harry and Jack are brothers, though not by birth. They shaped the wizarding world by playing by their own rules. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dumbledore is plotting. Harry gets placed at an orphanage by his Aunt and Uncle. There are no horcruxes. Peter was caught by the ministry and convicted for his crimes. Sirius gets released when Harry is 3, and has been trying to locate him since (Dumbledore refuses to help by saying that Harry is fine with his relatives).

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters from the HP books/movies then they obviously do not belong to me.

Chapter 1- The stage is set

Nov 1, 1981

Petunia Dursley woke that morning expecting to have another normal day. She was NOT expecting to find a baby wrapped in a blanket on her front step when she opened her door. She knew that the gossip chain on Privet Drive was fast and extensive and so she quickly brought the child in to the house, hopefully before anyone else on the street noticed.

Once inside she quickly tried to make sense of the baby. Unwrapping the child from the blanket he was in, the first thing she noticed was the bright emerald green eyes that were looking back at her. And after recovering from the initial shock of seeing eyes that reminded her of her sister, she moved on trying to solve the mystery surrounding why the child was outside her door, in the winter.

While unwrapping the baby, a letter fell out from the blanket. Petunia began to feel a sense of dread, she recognized the envelop from her past. The envelope belonged in the world of magic, the world that took her sister away from her. Noticing that her name was printed on the outside, she opened it up to read. But, what she read shocked her. The letter was written by Albus Dumbledore (an evil man according to Petunia, since he wouldn't allow her to accompany her sister many years ago.) The letter told her that the child was her nephew Harry James Potter and that his parents, James and Lily, were killed the night before. Dumbledore told her that she needed to raise Harry till he could come of age to attend Hogwarts and take his place in the magical world. The letter also mentioned that she wasn't to tell Harry of magic till he got his letter and she and her family were to treat him anyway that they wished.

Petunia put the letter down. To say that she was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. 'Why would Dumbledore place the child here with me when he knows that I dislike anything to do with that world?' she thought. The only thing that came to mind was that Dumbledore was planning something and she knew that she wanted no part in it. She was not heartless when it came to children. She knew that Harry was innocent in all this, though she also knew that she would not be able to be objective towards the child, especially with those eyes. Plus, she was still upset at Dumbledore, first for separating her and Lily, and she realized that she didn't trust Dumbledore and began to blame him for her sisters death. In her mind he shared at least partial responsibility for making an orphan of her nephew.

Glancing at the child again, she made up her mind. She quickly wrote a short letter explaining who Harry was and that his parents had been killed and that her and her husband wouldn't be able to take care of him properly. While she felt some guilt at abandoning Harry, deep down she knew that this might be his shot at possibly finding some happiness in his childhood. So, when her husband Vernon came down the stairs, she explained the situation to him and he agreed with her idea. Sometime before lunch, Harry Potter was dropped of at an orphanage located somewhere near London.

Little did anyone realize, this one act, would disrupt the well thought out plans of a meddling old man, and would eventually shake up the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: see chapter 1

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2: Conversation

Sirius Black was not a particularly patient man. Spending time in Azkaban will do that to a person. Currently it was taking most of his will power to not kill an old man. Namely, Albus Dumbledore. Sirius was also considering ways to keep his dignity while attempting to run screaming in frustration if the headmaster kept offering him lemon drops. He swore that within the past 15 minutes he had been offered some at least 10 times. He wondered if those things were drugged or something.

"Sir, do you or do you not know the location of my godson Harry Potter?" Sirius asked for what seemed like the 50th time.

"As I've told you before. He is currently happy living with his relatives where he is safe." Dumbledore explained.

"He is NOT with the Dursleys. I have asked them. They brought him to an orphanage, after you left him outside their home. He is my godson, at the very least he should know who I am and who his parents were." Sirius felt like banging his head against the wall.

"If you know that he is at an orphanage, then why are you asking me for his location?"

"Because I know you know where he is. Also, the place the Dursley's brought him to burned down 3 years ago and all the kids were moved to other locations. I need to find him."

"Sirius, I ask that you leave him where he is at. He has probably been adopted by a nice muggle family. It is better if he does not yet learn of the magical world yet. He has a destiny and he does not need to deal with it right now. Let him be a kid." Dumbledore tried to reason.

Sirius was really starting to get annoyed. "Look, I wanted to get him when I got out of prison, but everyone told me that I needed time. I listened. While I admit to the occasional nightmare about that place, I promised James that I would protect Harry. I intend to keep that promise."

"Even if it meant stealing Harry from a loving family?"

"If he is happy and with a loving family, then I would be content to at least have a part in his life. Visit with him every once in a while."

"I'm afraid I can't let you try to raise Harry."

Sirius knew that something was brewing in the old man's head and he didn't like it one bit. But, he was a Black and a marauder and that had to count for something, right. He was beginning to not trust Dumbledore as he did. Realizing that he would not be getting any help he prepared to walk out the door, but not before having the last word. "Albus, if you try to stop me just know that I have arranged for a few dozen letters to be sent to certain people, like say the Malfoys, that will let them know that their son Draco will be named the Black heir if they ensure that Harry goes to any wizarding school that is not named Hogwarts. And in case you were wondering, you will never stop all the letters." With that Sirius tuned and walked out the door leaving a seething headmaster behind.

After making it out of the castle and off the school grounds, Sirius apparated to his latest home, which was a nice (not to big and not to small) house in the country where he began to do some research into various orphanages and their locations. He would find his godson, he vowed.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He knew that he couldn't risk Harry not coming to Hogwarts. So, he decided that his plans needed a bit of tweaking if they were still to succeed. He really hated losing.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: see chapter 1

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 3: Change is coming

Six years have passed since Harry Potter was dropped off at the orphanage. He'd spent some time with various families, but it never worked out. Strange things seemed to happen around him. The staff found him to be a bright helpful child, but while they would like to see him find a family they knew that it probably would never happen. Harry didn't mind as this meant that he could spend more time with his best friend, Jack Sheppard.

Jack is a boy the same age as Harry, though Jack was born in June making him slightly older than his friend. Jack arrived at the orphanage when Harry was turning three (he had no relatives and his parents were killed in an accident) and the two have been nearly inseparable since. Some of the potential parents, and new staff members tended to think that the two were actually brothers, after watching the Jack and Harry together. That and Jack had also been returned to the orphanage a few times already, for the same reasons as Harry's returns.

Both boys had messy hair (Jack's being intentional as he kept trying to spike it without gel) Harry's hair being black and Jack's being dark brown with red highlights. They were also around the same height. The main difference between them was that Harry wore glasses and had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and color of their eyes. Harry's eyes were a bright emerald green and Jack's were ice blue (the shade you see in glacial blue ice). The two boys were also highly protective of each other.

Currently the two of them were enjoying a nice summer day sitting underneath one of the trees on the grounds. Naturally, this made some of the staff and other children slightly nervous because they knew that Jack and Harry were up to something. Sitting quietly was not something that they did. But, this was all they were actually doing. They knew that others expected them to be plotting something, so they took pleasure in allowing them to think that way. Especially since it would keep everyone on their toes for at least a day or two.

"So, Harry, do you think that everyone is getting too used to being pranked?" Jack asked his friend.

Harry thought for a moment. "Probably. Why?"

"Just wondering, is all. I definitely don't want to stop doing them, if that's what you're thinking."

"What should we do then?"

Jack sighed, then got a gleam in his eyes, "Let's take a few days off. You know that they are thinking that we're planning something, so we'll lay low for a few days and then do something huge. Say, in a few weeks."

"Brilliant." Harry replied. He then pulled out a small notebook and they began to plan what they would need. 'This is gonna be fun'

Both boys were soo engrossed in their planning that neither noticed a dark haired man cross the grounds and enter the main office.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: see chapter 1

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

AN: sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next chapters will be updated sooner. But, the good news is that the last few chapters are already written :) it just may take a while to get there. Also, I have a slight request. I am horrible, at least I think so, at summaries. If anyone can give me a suggestion at a new short summary for this story, it would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4: An Irate Werewolf

Sirius walked into the final orphanage on his list. He realized that if Harry wasn't here, then his chances of finding and reuniting with his godson were getting smaller, and it was just a matter of time before Dumbledore figured out his bluff. He was still surprised that the old man had stayed out of his way so far, granted he had still tried to deter Sirius from his quest, just not directly. He thought back to the attempt that happened a few days ago.

Flashback.....

"Sirius!" Remus Lupin yelled out as he stormed his way into his friend's current house. Remus had just come out of a meeting with a certain old man named Albus Dumbledore who had told the werewolf of his suspicions that Sirius Black was turning towards the 'dark' side. Naturally, this worried Remus who was still getting over the loss of two of his longtime friends, when one had betrayed the other. To be honest, just the thought that his final friend would turn as well freaked him out more than he would like to admit.

"In here Remus." Sirius called from his study where he was working on his research project. He briefly wondered about why Remus was here, but as he saw the look on his friends face as he stormed into the study. Sirius quickly began to wrack his brain trying to remember if he had performed any time-delayed pranks that would possibly lead to angering his friend recently.

"Tell me it's not true, Sirius. Swear to me that it's not true." Remus stated.

"Okay it's not true" Sirius replied confused.

"I'm being serious, Sirius."

"So am I, but I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"Dumbledore told me that you are dabbling in the dark arts and plan to find Harry and give him over to suspected death eaters."

Sirius stared in shock at his friend. "Moony, Remus. I swear that that is not true. Yes, I admit that I am looking for Harry. But, I am not going dark and I have absolutely no intention on turning him over to any death eaters. Harry is my godson and I want to help raise him, just like I promised James."

"But Dumbledore said."

"Remus, don't believe everything that Dumbledore says. He doesn't want Harry exposed to the wizarding world till he gets his Hogwarts letter. He's planning something, I don't know what it is yet, but I will find out, hopefully."

Remus calmed down slightly after hearing Sirius's explanation, "He said that you were going to give custody of Harry to the Malfoy's."

Sirius let out a small chuckle. "I admit that I might have told him that."

"Why?"

"Simple, I told him what I needed to in order to get him to back off a bit. I need to find Harry." Sirius shrugged.

"You bluffed Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius grinned proudly. "Yes, I did."

...End Flashback

Sirius waited patiently inside of the main office at the St. Rita's Home for Children. He was looking out the window at two boys who looked to be plotting some mischief. Being a mischief-maker himself he easily recognized the mannerisms that the two kids were showing. He allowed himself a small smile as he remembered the trouble him and James would get into when they were in school. After a short ten-minute wait, the head matron walked in.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Black. My name is Katherine Johnson, I run this facility. You're here about your godson, Harry Potter, correct?"

Sirius shook her offered hand, "Yes, I've been trying to locate him since I found out that he was no longer with his aunt and uncle. If possible, I would like to officially adopt him."

Mrs. Johnson nodded her head slightly. "I see that you have brought the necessary paperwork showing that you are indeed his godfather and it looks like you were named in his parent's will as being a guardian. So, we'll get to work on the paperwork." She pushed a button on her phone to let one of the assistants know to get Harry ready to leave, then turned back to Sirius. "It will be nice to see Harry have a chance at a family, but I should tell you that some of the other families that have taken him in say that there are some strange things that occur around him."

Sirius knowing that the things can be attributed to accidental magic replied, "Things seemed to happen around his father as well. I'm sure that it's probably just a phase." He saw through the window the young assistant that had showed him into the office approach the two boys he had been watching earlier. "That's Harry, isn't it?" Even from this distance he could see the resemblance to James.

"Yes, it is."

"Who is his friend?"

"That would Jack. They have been friends for years. It's unfortunate though that both boys keep leaving to homes and then are returned here. It's odd that the reason for their returns are the same, that strange things occur around them."

Sirius got a thoughtful look on his face at hearing that, "They kinda remind me of myself and Harry's Dad when we were younger. I know it's probably too much to ask but would it be possible, since you say Jack is Harry's best friend and has had trouble being placed in the past, if I can take them both. I promise swear that they will not be brought back. I'm in it for the long run."

"Are you sure you would want to take both boys. They have a habit of playing some pranks when they are bored and together." She felt that she should warn him about the dangers of having the two mischief-makers together, but she secretly hoped that the two boys would find a loving home.

"Yes, as a former mischief maker, I welcome the challenge. They both should have a chance."

Mrs. Johnson smiled "alright." She spoke to her assistant again to inform her that Jack would be leaving as well. "Okay, while we are waiting for Harry and Jack let's finish up the preliminary paperwork allowing you guardianship of the boys. It will take about a month or so for the formal adoption papers to be delivered."

Roughly two hours later, with a tired hand and a smile on his face, Sirius left St. Rita's Home for Children with his new little family.

Two days later....

Jack and Harry were happily exploring their new home. They were still trying to get used to the idea of magic, Sirius had explained its existence the night before which had resulted in a bit of accidental magic from both of the boys. They were also very happy that they were in this together.

Remus walked into his friend's house wanting to know how the search for Harry was progressing. He heard the laughter of a child and he smiled knowing that Sirius had managed to find Harry after all; at least he assumed that it was Harry that he was hearing. He called out to Sirius and was got a reply from the direction of the kitchen. He entered just in time to witness two blurs run out the door into the backyard. "I assume that that was Harry that just ran by?"

Sirius grinned at his friend, "Yup. I am his official guardian now and I am waiting on the official adoption papers."

"Who was the other kid that ran by? I wasn't aware that you had close neighbors." Remus questioned.

"That was Jack. He's mine too." was the reply.

"What do you mean, He's mine."

"Not yours, Moony, Mine. I'm adopting them both. I couldn't separate them. They are best friends, and both are magical."

Remus stared at his friend, "Sirius, they are kids not puppies. Are you sure you can handle two boys. They will both need stability."

"I know that Remus. They are both good kids and I figure you will spend lots of time around here helping me out as Uncle Moony. How hard can it be."?

Remus shook his head and sighed. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
